Beyblade metal fusion: Metal Fangs
by anayu123
Summary: Kyoya and Renge have been friends since childhood when Renge wandered into Kyoya's hometown and they battled. But when Kyoya ends up like a maniac will Renge run back to Hyoma or will she still root for Kyoya? in progress
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Metal Fusion: Metal Fangs

By: Anayu123

characters:

Renge Uhono: Renge is a girl beyblader who has been a friend of Kyoya's for years since their childhood. Renge has Pinkish- peach colored hair, Lilac colored eyes, and is the same height as Kyoya. Renge is 15 years old and has a large collection of Beyblades. Renge is a member of the Face Hunters at times but does not always consider herself as one. Renge is almost always alert, Many times when others don't see a change in things or don't hear or just plain don't notice things, Renge makes is completely Obvious. Renge is in Martial Arts or was and is a yellow belt. Renge has a smart mouth and at times as short temper. Renge gets bored when her friends aren't around, So useually when something important isn't going on she's hanging out with the face hunters. Renge has many times not used her Beyblade in a fight, her way of fighting is 1. Try and Solve the problem by talking about it. 2., If #1 doesn't work, challenge to a Beyblade Battle. 3. If the subject either fails to respond, loses, wins, and does not stop whining or doesn't do what was aggreed and or told/ asked that is when she uses Martial Arts.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

MOTHER SEARCHING FOR HUSBAND RETURNS WITH NO INFORMATION

Many Days have passed since the birth of the child of the Ohono Family. The newborn's (Renge Ohono) father has yet to return from his last Beyblade Battle in the far off village of Cola. Renge's mother; Katana Ohono, is losing hope and has left her household to search for her husband or at least find clues. Yesterday at 11:00 PM, The Ohono Mother returns with no clues and is empty handed. A search and Rescue Team has been sent out to search for the husband, and has yet to report in with information on any discovery. - Arinana Whooh, Newspaper reporter for XWWX.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: I'm Renge and you are?<p>

"I'm Renge Ohono, daughter of Katana and Eric Ohono, You are?" The girl; Renge commented. "Kyoya Tategami!" The boy; Kyoya replied with a small thumb point at himself and flashed a smile. Renge nodded then piped up

"Are you a Blader?" Renge asked excitedly. "Yeah! Do you want to battle?" Kyoya asked. Renge gave a small nod, "I haven't battled since my dad went missing, and that was 4 years ago." "Well then let's battle!" Kyoya replied and jumped back bringing his Beyblade launcher out and getting ready.

"Three!" Renge shouted "Two!" Kyoya shouted "One!" Kyoya and Renge shouted at the same time.

10 years later...

"Hey Kyoya! Who we gonna battle today?" Renge asked Kyoya running up to him. Kyoya shrugged and pulled Renge aside by her purple trenchcoat. When all of the Face Hunters were gone Kyoya began to speak. "Alright today you and me are going to stay back and watch the battles from your BeyCam. You do have your BeyCam right?"

Renge shrugged. " I don't know. I think I do but I promised cousin to visit today. Caria and her mom wanted me and them to go visit Dad's grave."

"Well, make sure you're back tomarrow. We have a special meeting tomarrow about Bladers in diffirent areas." Kyoya stated crossing his arms across his chest.

Renge nodded "I might be back early though. Caria thought she might be going shopping with her mom 4 miles away at some every other year Bazaar."

Kyoya nodded and walked away but Renge grabbed his coat sleeve. "Kyoya, Um could you come with me a little later today to shop for Beyblades?"

Kyoya turned around. "Why do you need to shop for Beyblades?" Renge blushed upon hereing a small hint of worry in Kyoya's voice.

"Well my cousin wanted me to give her a Beyblade for her birthday. Plus some of the Face Hunters need repairs and until I win another small Bey Tournament, They're going to have to wait and they're pretty needy repairs, so we'll be better off buying used Beys than getting a new one or getting a full repair with the small amount of money I have."

Kyoya nodded. " Well I'll pay for some of the Beyblades. You can pay for your cousin's Beyblade." Renge turned pinker.

"Are you sure? I mean Kyoya I don't want to-" Kyoya grabbed Renge's chin.

"I'll buy for some of the Beyblade's. Besides I think I know who needs the repairs." Kyoya stated looking in the direction of the far away sillohette of Benke.

Kyoya let go of Renge's chin. Renge spoke up.

"I gotta go Kyoya, I'm heading out to see an old friend, I hear she's in town!" Kyoya just shook his head as he watched Renge run down the many stairs and into Bey park.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later at Madoka's house...<p>

Renge knocked on he door and then started to try and un wrinkle the wrinkles in her clothes and stood calmly. Renge then thought _Good Gosh I haven't seen Madoka in a long time. I wonder what she looks like. Will she even remember me?_

Madoka opened the door with a smile then gasped. "OMG! Renge!" Madoka screamed before she tackled Renge to the ground in a hug.

Renge smiled. She did remember her.

"Um Madoka there are people looking at us." Renge said pointing to Kenta and Ginka with their eyes wide and whispering among eachother.

"Oh right sorry." Madoka stated getting off of Renge and rubbing her jacket. "Renge this is Kenta, Kenta this is Renge. Renge this is Ginka, Ginka this is Renge. We used to fix Beyblade's together."

Ginka stratened up his face and smiled. "As you heard from Madoka here my names Ginka!" Ginka said pulling a thumb to himself then grabbing Renge's hand and shaking it. Ginka then realized something.

Kenta then spoke up. "Would you by any chance be a face hunter?"


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: Traitor? friend? or both?

Renge froze suddenly upon hearing that question.

"Um, No why would you ask that?" Renge asked nerviously.

Kenta just paused. "Well you look like-"

Ginka jumped then pointed at Renge. "You're Hyoma's girlfriend Renge aren't you?"

Renge paused then blushed. "Um yeah how did you know?" Ginka laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm Ginka, Ginki! Remember?" Ginka asked

Renge jumped "Oh Yeah, but sadly me and Hyoma broke up months ago, but we still are pretty close." Ginka frowned.

"Oh i'm sorry I didn't know." Ginka looked down as his feet.

Renge smiled "It's okay we're like twins though at least last time I saw him we were, but we still act like boyfriend and girlfriend at times."

Kenta looked disgusted "TMI TMI! EW EW EWWWWWW!" Kenta commented jumping up and down.

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

Renge ran out the door of Madoka's place. "Bye Madoka! Bye Ginka! Bye Kenta!"

Madoka, Ginka, and Kenta waved. "Bye Renge!" They all shouted.

* * *

><p>in a dark ally...<p>

Renge slowly walked through the cold and dark ally. "I wish Kyoya was here right now."

Kyoya, upon hereing his name and the certain statement, jumped down to meet his childhood friend.

"Hello little girl, my name is Kyoya and I have come to steal your Beyblade." Kyoya said tossing Rock Leone in the air and catching him.

Renge jumped and screamed. "HOLY CRA- Oh it's you Kyoya, don't do that!"

Kyoya pretended to be hurt. "Oh Renge your words hurt me and will forever haunt me." Kyoya said pulling a burger out of his pocket. "Mayo, ketchup, and A1 sauce just how you like it."

Renge laughed and pulled out her burger. "Thanks Kyoya you're the best boss ever!" Kyoya smirked.

"I know." Kyoya replied. Renge came to a stop and asked.

"Kyoya is something bothering you?" Renge looked worried as she asked.

Kyoya turned slowly and walked madly over to her and got to a very close distance. "You never told me you had a boyfriend! You lied! We have been friends for a long long LONG time, We tell eachother everything and you never ONCE said, mentioned, or dropped a hint that you have a boy friend, and to think that I could be- never mind." Kyoya said as he turned around and rushed off.

Renge looked confused and hurt. "Kyoya wait! Kyoya! What have I done? What have I done!"

end of chapter two please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: hearts of metal

Renge walked around till she had an idea.

Renge had a huge smile on her face as she also had tears running down her face.

* * *

><p>Renge walked into a small abandoned area she used to play around in after she and Kyoya had lost eachother when coming here together. Renge walked into a building she once called home, Looking for the never finished letter and a pen. Renge had finally found the letter and pen she used when she was eleven.<p>

_To: Hiriauto Village_

_From: Renge Uhono_

_Dear my friends and Family,_

_Years and Years after leaving the Village, I can finally grasp some type of peace of my Fathers untimly disappearence and perhaps death and My mothers awful heartbreak and coldness. Today is the day that, I, Renge Uhono will come visit you._

_Sincerely, Renge Uhono._

Renge ran out of the building and was running as fast as she could to get to the mail store letter in hand.

* * *

><p>Will be continued in the next chapter...<p>

So how was it my loyal fans? Good? Great? Bad? Tell me REVIEW PLEASE! No flamers...


	4. Chapter 4: Exception At Last

Chapter four: Exception at last

Renge knocked at the door and had her arms at her sides, fidgeting nervously Finally the door opened; "Hello may I help- Renge?!" "Mom?!" "Oh my gosh sweety I'm so sorry, come in!" Renge sat in the chair across from her mother and looked down at the ground. "Mom, I-I'm sorry for running away like that, you never got a chance to watch me grow up!" Renge's mom patted her shoulder, "You don't need to apologize Renge, I abandoned you, not the other way around!" Renge sighed and looked at her mom's aging face. "Oh mom!" Renge said flinging her arms around her mother and holding onto her tightly.

* * *

><p>Renge happily ran back to her cousin Totoro's house and knocked. "Who is it?" He said, rubbing a hand through his shriveled hair. "Renge?! Is that you?!" "Um.. Yeah." "MY LITTLE COUSIN IS BACK! You don't know how much I missed you!" He said hugging her tightly. "Hyoma?" Totoro let go and scratched his head and grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, um-" Renge held a finger to her lips and crept behind a vulnerable Hyoma and ruffled his hair and whispered into his ear, "Miss me?"<p>

* * *

><p>DADADAD DAHHHHHHHHHHHH! What will Hyoma say to Renge after a few years of not seeing each other Sorry for updating so late, and I know it's short but yeah heres a quick look at what will happen next:<p>

_"Renge, I can't stand alone, join me?" Renge quickened her steps backwards. "Kyoya, snap out of it!" " Please Renge, help me defeat Ginga!" "Kyoya SNAP OUT OF IT!"_


End file.
